1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training machine, and more particularly to a climbing training machine, which is capable to reduce its size and can sustain more loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 show a conventional climbing training machine, which has a base 81 on which two handles 81 and a panel 82 are mounted. The base 81 is further provided with a movable frame 84 and a belt 85 mounted around the movable frame 84. A motor (not shown) is mounted to drive the belt 85. Two electric screw devices 9 are mounted at between of the movable frame 84 and the base 81 respectively. The electric screw devices (incline motors) 9 have opposite ends connected to opposite sides of the movable frame 84 and the base 81 respectively to elevate the movable frame 84. As a result, the movable frame 84 is adjustable of its slope to train user.
The electric screw devices 9 are to support the movable frame 84. While a user walk or run on the belt 85, the weight of the user and the impact when training might make the electric screw assemblies 9 deformed. And while the electric screw devices 9 are deformed, it will affect the movement of the movable frame 84. If the deformation is serious, the electric screw devices 9 might not works anymore.
The base 81 of the conventional climbing training machine is a fixed member that can not be folded, so that the conventional climbing training machine is inconvenient for storage and transport.
The conventional climbing training machine needs two sets of the electric screw devices 9 to adjust the slope of the movable frame 84 and that increase the cost of manufacture.